Change
by firechild16
Summary: Summery- Bella has been bullied since elementary by Edward Cullen and his friends. Now in high school, things have gone to a whole new level leaving Bella between life and death till she meets the Cullen. Now two year have gone and now she is back with her new family and siblings Alice and Emmett and now Edward is have new feelings for her. Will Bella trust him? Has vampires
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This is a new story I thought up and I thought you might like it. If not, it's okay. Please comment but please be nice. I hope this story is good like my first one. ~firechild16.

_Summery- Bella has been bullied since elementary by Edward Cullen and his friends. Now in high school, things have gone to a whole new level leaving Bella between life and death till she meets the Cullen. Now two year have gone and now she is back with her new family and siblings Alice and Emmett and now Edward is have new feelings for her. Will Bella trust him? - Has vampires in story._

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I can't stand it anymore. The laughing, the teasing, and most of all Edward Mason. My name is Bella Swan and I live in Forks, Washington most of my whole life with my dad. My mom had died when I was 5 and my dad Charlie is all I have in my life. I have no siblings since my mom died so young but I'm okay with that.

My dad Charlie is the sheriff in town. I go to Forks high school, in my opinion is the worst place on earth. I have no friends, I eat by myself and most of all, I'm bullied by Edward Mason, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Whitlock, and Tanya Denali, Edward's girlfriend. Edward is the popular boy in the school as well as are his friend. Has good grades and is the one person who everyone wants to be. Jasper is just the same. Tanya on the cheerleading team at Forks and Rosalie too. They are both mean as snakes and so are their friends. They all started to bully me in Elementary school in third grade. It was lunch time and Edward and his friends kept eyeing when they all studded up and came to me.

They had a mischievous smile on the face when Rosalie came and pushed her try over the edge and it landed in my lap. I screamed and jumped up. Then the whole cafeteria started laughing at me. Ever since that day, Edward would never leave me alone. It started with hair pulling and pushing me then went to the beat-up and attacks against me.

One day in 8th graded, that's when things turned violent.

_Flashback-_

I was walking to History class when I saw Edward leaning on my locker. Oh no! I need my text book but I don't want Edward's abuse. I walked up to my looker, with my head down. "Will you please move. I need my text book for history."

Edward dragged his hand through his bronze color hair. His green eye narrowed at me. Then a smile came to his face. "Why don't you make me," he taunted. I really didn't want to cause trouble.

"I really don't want cause any trouble, can you just move?" Edward now glared. "God, you are pathetic. I bet your mom died because your such a wimp." I froze and that when I started seeing red. I turned to him and slapped him right in the face.

"Don't ever talk about my mom again you asshole," I yelled. I opened my looker grabbed my book and slammed my looker and stormed off to class when I was pushed forward and felt a foot connect to my chest. Edward looked mad and continued to kick me till I was barely conscious. He grabbed me by my shirt and lifted me up by my shirt. "Listen here bitch, you or nothing and you are or worthless. Always remember that and if you ever tell anyone what happen, I will kill you. You hear that Swan, I will kill you."

He dropped me and left.

_Flashback over_

Ever since that day, I have been a human punching bag for Edward and his friends. Every day, they would insult me, tell me they hate me and said it was my fault that my mom died and I should have too. I was having a nightmare about Edward when I jumped wide awake by my alarm clock. I sat up and pressed the snooze on my alarm. I climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom.

I undressed and took a warm shower. Once I was done, I grabbed a towel and stepped out, almost falling. I'm extremely klutzy, one of the main insults Edward says to me. I went to the cloudy mirror and whipped away all the precipitation. I saw my pale skin that was still wet, my waist long, wavy brown hair and my dull brown eyes that I had gotten from my mother.

I'm not exactly what you call pretty. I'm plain, just a Plain Jane. I have never been on a date in my life but I don't blame them. Who would want to go with someone like me anyway? I know I wouldn't.

I sighed and walked out the bathroom to my bed room. My bed room is what you expect of any 15 year old. My walls were black and blue and my bed was blue. I had a matching dresser and computer table that were also blue and had a white carpet. I went to my dresser and grabbed a matching bra and underwear and throw my towel in the hamper.

I opened my closet and grabbed a green long sleeve top and blue denim jeans and my black hoody. I looked my window and saw the cloudy skies. Big shocker there. Forks is mostly clouds and raining and you learn to grow on it but getting sunshine won't be that bad either.

I throw on my worn converse and grabbed my bag on my way out the room and also tripping on my way to the door. I hurried down the steps and walked to the kitchen. Charlie already there like he is every morning. I grabbed an apple and my dad smiled at me and kissed my head. We both walked to his cruiser and got into the front seat.

My dad's name Charlie. He's sheriff of the town and he was born and raised here, just like my mom. When we finally made it to the school, I saw Tanya, Rosalie and Jasper. Thank you no Edward but is still didn't want to leave the car. I know I was being a coward, I just couldn't help it.

I saw my dad look at me with worry. "Bella is everything alright?" I gave him a fake smile and nodded. Great time to face the music. I grabbed my bag and stepped out of the car.

I pulled my hoody over my head and walked to the front door. "Hey Swan," I heard Tanya called. I ignored her and kept walking when I bumped into someone and fell on my butt. I groaned. Great another bruise.

I looked up and saw Edward was standing over me. I sighed and studded and walked past him till I felt his arm grabbed me. "Hey shit face, my girlfriend was talking to you. Did your mom tech you any manors when you killed her." I wasn't facing him and that's when I felt the snap. I felt the tear fill my eyes and a sob escaped my lips.

I have always tried to be strong but I can't do it anymore. I felt Edward push me forward. I just sat there and felt the tears flowing from my eyes. "God she is so pathetic," I heard Tanya complain. I heard more footsteps walk over and surround me.

"Don't forget ugly too," Rosalie added. "Like seriously, every girl has the right to be ugly, but she abused that privilege." I heard everyone laugh. I then heard Jasper comment, "don't know why she doesn't just kill herself. That privilege is long over do."

They all laughter and walked away from me. I got up and whipped my eyes quickly. I grabbed my bag. I just hope nothing else goes wrong today. Throughout the day, everything was the same.

Teachers teaching, student ignoring me. I was in trigonometry when the bell rung for lunch. I grabbed my bag walked off to the cafeteria. I grabbed lunch and found an empty table and took out my favorite book Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte. I looked up when I saw my dad friend who works at the station deputy Arnold.

I wonder why? He came over with the school counselor and they both had grave faces. I eyed them both when Deputy Arnold bent down and looked at me. ''Bella I know this not easy to hear but something happened." What does he mean?

Did something happen to Charlie. They wouldn't continue. "Well tell me," I yelled. The cafeteria got very quiet. "I'm sorry to say this but your dad is dead. He was shot in the chest during a shot-out. I'm so sorry Bella," I felt dizzy and I couldn't breathe and I was soon concealed in darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your comments. I hope you like this chapter. The rest of the character will so be brought in. Please comment but please be nice.

~firechild16

Chapter 2

I heard distant murmurs surrounding me. I wasn't paying attention. I just stared at my dad's coffin, holding two white lilies in my hand. I felt so lost and now I was all alone. I have no one.

I was surrounded by many of Charlie's friends and some teachers and students who came to the funeral as well. I sat down in a chair wearing a black dressed with my hair half up and my bangs in my eyes. I looked directly at my dad's coffin who's grave was next to my mom's. I knew if they ever died they would want to be buried next to each other forever. I could slightly hear the pastor doing a prey.

It has been days but I still feel the same when Deputy Arnold told me.

_**Flashback~**_

I woke up in the nurse's office and my head hurt like crazy, like I was dropped. I sat up on the bed and pushed my hair back. I could see foggy images in front of me. I blinked a few times when everything cleared and I saw Deputy Arnold sitting on the bed.

No, I can't be true! I held his arms and looked into his blue eyes. ''Please, tell me it's not true," I begged. I felt the tears in my eyes starting. He looked into my tear filled eye.

He sighed and smoothed my hair back. "I'm sorry Bella. I wish it wasn't." That answer made everything worst. I felt my cheeks drenched in tears and I sobbed into his chest. I don't want to be alone.

I never did.

_**Flashback over-**_

I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. I turned my head around and saw Deputy Arnold standing right there. He bowed down so we were eyed level. His eyes were blood red from the tears he cried. I don't blame. My dad was all I had and him too.

We were both sharing the burden along with the rest of the town that loved my dad. He brushed my hair back. "Listen sweetie, I know you suffering greatly but know that I am always here for you. Don't forget that." I smiled and nodded.

I sat up and walked with Deputy Arnold to his car. He will be living with me till I turn 18. I know it was very hard to raise a 15 year old but I'm glad that he is. He sometimes reminded me of Charlie. The brown eye and the dark curly brown hair.

Sometimes he reminded me of a younger version of Charlie. I think that is why I trust him so much. When we made it to the car, I got into the front seat like I always do but it was different without my dad. You know? We drove away from the graveyard to my house.

I took out my keys and unlocked the door for us both. I went up to my room. I was so emotionally drained from today. I really don't know why I decided to go back to school tomorrow. I haven't gone in a few days.

I know that dad would not like me to grieve about him being gone. He would want me to be happy. I was slowly walking up the step, with practically no energy left in me. I went straight to my room and closed the door. I got undress and changed into a tank top and pajama shorts and climbed into bed.

I sat up, leaning on the pillow and grabbed the picture frame of my mom dad and me. I think I was two or three in the picture. I was blowing out my birthday candle and my hair was tied up in to pony tails by red ribbons and I was wearing a red dress. My parents were next to me with smiles on their face and helping me.

I smoothed the picture frame and kissed the picture and set it back on my night table. I scooted down on my bed and rested my head in my pillow. I turned over and turned off my lamp. I snuggled into my pillow and fell asleep. I closed my eyes and fell straight asleep.

I was tossing and turning and I couldn't sleep. I felt to empty and was able to fall asleep. I soon fell asleep around 2 am. I felt like I had no sleep at all when I had to wake up at 7:30. My alarm was buzzing like mad.

I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed. I stretched and pushed the covers off my bad. I went to the bathroom and undressed and stepped into the shower. The warm water did not work very well. I turned the water off and wrapped the towel around me.

I hurried to my room but I didn't feel like wearing anything colorful so I wore all black. Black shirt, black pants, black shoes and my black hoodie. I put my hoodie over my head and grabbed my book bag. I hurried out of my room and went to the kitchen. For a quick minuet I thought my dad would be waiting there for me till I remember he was in the ground and Deputy Arnold was here with me.

Deputy Arnold was drinking some coffee at the table, probably waiting for me. He looked up from his drink and smiled at me. "Bella are you ready for school?" he asked me. I nodded. He shook his head and stood up and grabbed his keys.

I walked with him to the car. The cruiser was gone so we were using his car. I got into the front seat and laid my head on the window, just looking at the cloudy neighborhood. I felt the car start up and the scenery was moving. Deputy Arnold were both quiet and it was uncomfortable.

He dropped me off at the school parking lot. Edward and everyone was there. "I'll pick you up after school," he told me. I turned to him and nodded. I grabbed my bag and climbed out the car.

I was walking towards the school when I heard everyone get quiet. "Hey check out the new orphan," I heard Jasper joked. Everyone laughed. "I actually thought she killed herself already. We have something to celebrate about," Edward joked. I didn't stop walking. I couldn't give two shits for what they are talking about.

"Hey, Bella. Are you one killing your family now? How about try it yourself so you could see your fucked up family." I froze in my spot. I slowly started to see red and I heard laughing. I dropped my bag and turned around sharply. I saw them all turned away from me.

Oh hell no! I stormed over to them and place my hand on Tanya's shoulder. I forced her to face me and slammed my fist into her face. Tanya fell instantly with a bloody nose and a dazed look on her face. I shook my hand out. It hurt slightly.

Everyone looked at me shocked. "Talk shit again and then we will have problems." I turned my back to them and walked away. I grabbed my bag and continued to walk. I went to class to class when it was lunched. I decided not to eat and go outside. That was the worst and greatest decision of my life.

I sat down on the bench and started to read when someone over shadowed me. I was then pushed me off the bench. I fell forward and hit my head on the ground. I felt my head was damp. I turned around and saw Edward Rosalie Tanya Jasper Jessica and Mike standing around me.

They were kicking me, punching me and pulling my hair. I couldn't breathe from getting kicked in the chest. I couldn't barley stay away from getting kicked in the head. Everything was getting cloudy but I was able to see Edward. He grinned at me and then kicked me one last time in my chest when I slowly blacked out. The last thing I could hear was laughing that was slowly drifting away. Everything hurt and I could barely stay awake.

Alice POV

I am so bored. Nothing is fun anymore. It's the same thing every day. Carlisle going to the hospital, Esme being a good house wife and gardening and Emmett…just being Emmett. I actually wish I had a sister. Someone to have one with. To hunt with. To shop with and to give all my fashion ideas. I sighed and was walking through the forest, hunting when I saw a vision.

**Alice's Vision**

A young girl being beat up by a bunch of bullies. She was dying, losing too much blood. I saw a young boy with bronze hair and green eyes walk up to her and kicked her right into her chest. She passed out, as she was bleeding alone. Then it started to rain.

**Vision Over**

I came out of my vision and gasped in horror. What type of people try to hurt someone like that. I speed of into the forest when I came to the spot where the girl was at. I breathed in the air when I found her. I speed to her and sat down next to her. She was bleeding badly but her heart was still strong.

I took off my jacket and placed over her. That is when I got a whiff of her blood. My throat was in flame. I stopped breathing and pushed the girl's hair back. Her eyes opened and she looked at me and then it started to rain.

"Who are you," she said roughly. I shushed her. She needs to save her energy. "Shh, don't talk. I'm here to help you." She passed out.

Who could do such a thing to this girl?" I lifted her up in my arms. Her blood was getting on my blood. I know she is bleeding but this is a one-time thing. This is my favorite top!

I sighed and ran off to the house. I ran in through the back and ran up to the living room. I fixed the pillows and set her on the couch. She coughed very roughly and was gasping. "Esme," I yelled.

I know she would hear me but I was panicking now. I held the girl's hand when I heard footsteps walking into the room. "Alice what is it dear," she asked and then gasped. "Go call Carlisle," I told her. She nodded and in a flash, she was gone. I turned back to the girl when I saw a bracelet on her wrist that said Bella. I guess that's her name.

Sorry that it is a little long but i hope you like it :) ~firechild16


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated for a long time. I had some school issues and family and lost inspiration but now i'm back. I hope you like it ;]

~firechild16

Chapter 3

Carlisle POV

It was another busy day at the hospital as any other day but who to complain. Helping people is what I always wanted to do. I was looking over some charts of a patient of mine who got a fractured leg while on a hike in the mountains. He looked like he would be fine, only needing to walk with crutches for a few day. The receptionist tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around.

"Umm... your wife is on the phone. She sound very worried and demands to speak to you," she told me.

My kind smile turned to a frown. "Thank you Sandra," I told her, taking the phone. I put the phone to me ear. "Esmé, what's wrong?"

"Oh thank god Carlisle. Something terrible happen. Alice found this poor girl beaten at the school. She was just left out in the rain and ... oh the poor dear is so badly hurt and she's losing so much blood. You have to come home _now_."

I instantly became worried and began speaking low and fast. "Did she have identification on her? A wallet? A drivers licences?"

"No, just a bracelet with the name _Bella_ on it. Dear _please_ hurry home. I can hear her heart beating beginning to drop."

"Don't worry love I am on the way." I hung up the phone and turned to Sandra and ran a hand through my hair. " is everything alright?"

"Yes...No...I mean I have a family emergency. I am leaving for the rest of the day can you find a replacement to look after my patients for today?"

She nodded urgently. I gave her a grateful smile and hurried to my office. I closed the door behind me and ran around the room in vampire speed, collecting the items I would need. Who on earth would attack a girl and just leave her out in the rain. I hope whoever did this, god have mercy on their souls.

Esmé POV

I hung up the phone and ran to the living room and saw Alice sitting beside her on the couch. Her eyes were black and she looked in pain. "Alice, sweetheart, go hunt. I know the blood is getting to you." She shook her head _no_ and looked up at me with angry eyes. I know she felt sympathy for the girl. She was always an emotional happy girl but when it came to pain she would be out for revenge.

"Why? Why would anyone do this to her," she yelled. "When I saw her get attacked, she didn't even fight back. She looked so scared and that bastard just smiled at her when he kicked her."

I placed a hand over my dead heart. It felt broken. I felt so sorry for the poor dear as well. Alice was right. She did not deserve.

No one did. I walked up to and sat beside her and held her hand. We watch the poor child in deep pain but she was so quick and her heart was faint but it looks as if Alice had tried to stop the bleeding at least. We were both quick when I suddenly pick up on the sound of Emmet pounding feet come towards the house but they suddenly stopped. I looked at the doorway and saw Emmett just standing there, his mouth open wide as his eyes. He was lost for words, just like I had been.

"Who is this. What happen?" he said worried, coming closer.

If it was for coming back from feeding I would have told him to keep his distance. He sat down beside us and looked at the poor. "So is anyone going to tell me what the hell happen?"

I slapped behind head. "Emmett so swearing. Alice had a vision of her being beaten and bleeding to death outside at the high school. We are just waiting for Carlisle." Emmett looked so confused and angry.

"Esmé, who would beat up this poor child. It barbaric. It's monstrous. It's...okay it's just not right!" He protested. He looked so angry at this moment. I had never seen him look this mad before. I placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know dear. I know."

I heard Carlisle's car speed down the road and parked right in front of the house. I heard the door slam and now saw him standing in front in the doorway Emmett studded just a moment ago. He had his doctor bag in hand. He got down to his knees and moved her head to the side. When he gasped.

"Dear, what is it?" I asked worried. He turned his head and looked at us. "I know this child. This is Bella Swan. He father was killed in a shot a few day ago. Her mom died when she was very young and she's living with the new Sheriff now I heard." I put a hand over my mouth and gasped. This poor dear has suffered so much in few short days.

"Will she be okay," I asked. I was actually almost afraid of the answer. He looked over quickly and placed a hand over her chest and her side. "Well her ribs are not broken and she had not punctured a lung. If I can get the blood to stop them we should be fine but i don't know if she had received any head trauma from the attack." I reached over and took the Bella's hand.

I placed another hand over it when I felt Bella's' hand squeeze it. I knew Bella felt my cold hard skin but I she felt happy tears fill my eyes but they would not fall. I was just happy she was responding. It made me feel hope that she would be okay. I did a soft dry sob that shook Bella slightly.

Bella's eyes slowly open, revealing her chocolate-brown eyes that were just so beautiful. They just looked at me and welled up in tears and she bit her lip, groaning in pain. I simply shushed her and brushed her back. "Please help me. I don't want to die," she begged causing my heart to cry out in pain. "You will be fine. My husband will help you. I promise."

Her eyes began to close and she passed out from the pain. I turned to Carlisle in panic. He saw it in my eyes so he reached over and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. I looked him deep in his eyes and said, "Please do everything in your power to save her. Just _please_ save her." He nodded. I looked at my children and nodded my head towards the door.

They understood and got up and left but Alice was more reluctant than Emmett was. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Alice. She's in good hand." Alice looked very unsure, which is a rare look on her face, so could not see her future. But she nodded and walked out.

Before leaving I looked back once more to see Carlisle give her shot to ease her pain and began to wipe the blood from her body and I saw him smile up at Bella peaceful face.


End file.
